The Lost Ark Strikes Back
by Hotaru Vador
Summary: Marion is in danger and who is about to help? Indy of course... Please R/R!!!!!
1. Arising Problems

This fan fic will feature Indy, Marion, Sallah, Marcus, Jack Shannon, Eaton and Henry Jones sen. and maybe some other guests…  
  
rated: r  
  
Mail your comments or critizism to: DarthVader_1401@hotmail.com  
your Marion R. Jones   
  
********************************************************************************  
The Lost Ark Strikes Back  
  
~Chicago, 1946~  
Marion Ravenwood sat in her living room, reading a book about pets. She herself didn't own one till last week,  
when she felt sorry for a little black cat. She took it into her appartement, providing the kitten with milk and a warm  
place to sleep.   
The streets of Chicago aren't so welcoming, you must be tough to survive.  
The city itself isn't so welcoming either, Al Capone had chosen it to be his headquarters and now there're more godfathers  
than policemen, she thought.  
On the near-by table stood a glass of good-old Gin, a flash of light was brought into the dark night with a Tiffany-lamp.  
Rain-drops were trembling against the window, creating a calming sound.  
Nevertheless, Marion was nervous. The little kitty must have felt her mood, because it was still awake, sitting on the   
arm-chair.  
He'd come.   
He'd give her life another direction.  
He'd bring joy in her life... or the opposite.  
They hadn't seen each other for a long time.  
Does she feel more than just friendship for him?  
No, she thought to herself, his unsteady life wasn't the life she was longing for.  
Since a long time, Marion didn't know what she wanted, but could he give it to her?  
Impossible.  
Stop thinking of him!   
Her satin bathrobe was opened a little bit, revealing her skin.   
The cat was watching her movements with scary, yellow eyes.  
"Don't look't me like that Tom, have ya never reached a possible turning-point in ya life?"  
The eyes follow every movement of her lips.  
At a sudden, somebody knocked at the door.  
Marion jumped up, seeming even more nervous now.  
Before she opened the door, she through a fast view into the mirror.  
"Good evening, Marion."  
*It was him.*   
"Hi Marcello. Welcome..."  
"You look delightful, my dear. How do you betray the years?"  
"Please, would we leave the small talk for later, we've got something important to talk 'bout."  
He took her hand into his and kissed it softly.  
"You are right, honey."  
"Do ya want something to drink?"  
"A Scotch would be nice. You have a very nice appartement my dear. I see that the payments are worth it."  
"My price for it was high enough."  
"Well, why do you think I desired to visit you? To refresh our relationship?"  
"Possibly... In fact, I wanna know if ya have a new job for me? The ol'one gets boring."  
"Not so far, all restaurants, bars and pubs are occupied, I think you'll have to stay where you are at."  
"So why did ya come? Not just for chattin' I guess."  
"You're right. The reason for which I'm here now, is an order from the Highest."  
"Pardon? Al Capone's in jail."  
"I didn't think of him, this has nothing to do with the Mafia, Marion."  
"You're confusin' me. Whom d'ya mean by the Highest?"  
"Remember happenings 10 years ago?"  
"Ya mean the lost ark?"  
*It's twenty years ago...*  
"Yes, you saw it."  
"No, I closed my eyes, you're not allowed to look at the power of god."  
"Who told you that?"  
"A person who knows!"  
"Where is the ark now?"  
"Somewhere at the FBI or CIA, I'm not sure, they took it away from us."  
"Who took it away?"  
"I've no idea... why're ya askin' all those questions?"  
"It's very important. You must tell me everything!"  
Marcello was getting up from his seat, moving towards Marion.  
"You're frightening me. Why's the ark so important for ya?"  
"Just tell me!" He was nearly screaming.  
"No! Get away! I don't owe you something!" Marion was reaching out for the phone, when a knife cut the cable.  
"Whatta ya think you're doin? Get out of my house."   
Ten years ago, she had used the same words to throw Indiana out of her inn...   
*Why must history always repeat itself?*  
"You heard me, get out!"  
This time he directed the weapon at Marion...  
  
A man was passing the house, when he heard a woman's voice screaming.  
  
She could already sense the silver blade moving towards her throat, when she saw a shadow.  
Should history really repeat itself in every part?  
"Let the lady go!"  
Marcello felt the barrel of a gun in his back, turning around.  
"Give me the knife!"  
Instead, he pointed it at the man.  
But Marion was quick, she took a vase which was standing near the window and hit it over his head.  
He abruptly fall on the ground, blood running down his face.  
"You saved my life, Miss..."  
"Ravenwood. And ya saved mine."   
The man shot a mysterious view at her.  
"We should get out of her, just in case if somebody of his friends might come to take a look. Grab your gear!"  
"What's your name?"  
"Jack, Jack Shannon. We need to get out of here."  
"Wait! I need to change into something else."  
After a few seconds she came back, wearing a long black skirt with a slot and a black leather jacket.  
"We're on a chase and not goin' on the catwalk, my dear!"  
"Ladies want to look good no matter what they do! Where's Tom?"  
"Who?"  
"My cat."  
"Forget your cat, the police'll be here in a few minutes."  
"Mister, I'm thankful that you saved my life, but don't give me orders, right!?"  
She discovered her little kitty hidden under a table.  
"We can go."  
Jack pulled her by the hand out of the house as horns were heard at the end of the road. 


	2. Old Jones

~Washington DC, same night~  
Henry Jones jun. was sitting in his living-room at the desk, studying a new book of the life of Julius Caesar.  
He wasn't particulary interested in it, just needing a good-night-lecture.  
A glass of Seltzer was standing next to him, little bubbles where rising at the edge of the glass.  
Indy watched them and his mind began to wander away.  
This year he would arrive at the age of 47, the magical nr.50 getting closer and closer. Sometimes he felt himself  
like an old man and there was nothing to keep him young. His students must regard him like one of those old, dusty  
professors who spent their life travelling through the letters of books.  
Actually his life was a little bit more... adventureous.   
Indy thought ten years back... The ark... Marion... Possibly it were the women who had kept him young. But Marion  
Ravenwood wasn't just 'a woman', he had really loved her. When they had first met twenty years ago, she was only 15  
years old, already being a young lady, knowing how to seduce men.   
It wasn't her goal to be a seductive woman she had once told him, but to him she was damn attractive.  
They lost contact about nine years ago, because of an argument. They decided to seperate and she moved away.   
He was so angry, that he didn't really care where she had moved, but then he had regretted his decision of letting Marion  
depart.  
Where's she now? Married? With Children? He felt jealousy rising up, but drowned the feeling.   
He washed the memory away with a gulp of water.  
He looked out of the window, seeing only darkness, was he getting into midlife crisis? No, it was too early, he had seen  
Marcus suffering from it only some time ago.  
As he searched for something in the black night, his eye-lids became heavy and finally he closed them.  
Awakened by a sound coming from the front door, he opened his eyes and took the Smith & Wessons which was laying in a   
drawer.  
"Dr. Jones? Here's a telegram for ya, sir."  
He switched the light on and opened the door, hiding the gun behind his back. The light hurt in his eyes, he closed his eyes  
and opened them a few times until they were used to the brightness.  
"You're bringing a telegram in the middle of the night?"  
"Well, it's already 5.30 sir and I saw light in your house, so... I'm sorry if I awakened you."  
He shot a puzzled view at the young guy standing before him.  
"Thanks. You may leave now."  
"Actually sir, normally you give a little tip."  
"Listen, youngster, I'm not normal!"  
This guy was stretching his nerves to the limit...  
He looked a little dissapointed and murmured something.  
Indy shot the door behind him and looked at the telegram.  
It was from Kairo! Sallah? No, his wife was sending it.  
"Mr. Jones, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but my husband has dissapeared. Sallah was working on something and didn't come  
back. He's away for a week now."  
What? Sallah had dissapeared? That was impossible, he did always kick himself out of bad situations.  
As he thought about what might have happened to his friend, he heard the telephone ringing. This day had a really nice   
start... 


	3. Escape

~Chicago~  
Marion was getting up, heading for the bathroom. A quick look out of the window told her what she feared the most:  
Black-uniformed men standing in the street.   
She through a fast view into the mirror, regarding the picture she saw.   
Where should she go now? Chicago wasn't the place where she could stay, possibly never again. If only she knew who was   
after her... But what would it change? Nothing...  
Going to the police was impossible too, the Mafia has connections to everywhere.  
If Marcello was dead? Could she trust this Jack Shannon? He's this kinda guy who'd be a good friend to Indy.  
Marion wondered where he was at. Still teaching at university?  
The ark, this damn ol'artefact, would it be hunting her her entire life? Why was it so important now?  
She took a notebook out of her handbag. She searched for addresses, where she might go to, when the door swung open.  
"Oh, Miss Ravenwood, I-I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, looks like I forgot to lock the door, sorry."  
She smiled at him.  
"Can ya give me an idea where I'd go now, I can't stay here, there're men in black standing in the street."  
"I've already arranged something for you, I'm sending you over to a friend of mine, there you'll be saved. Your plane   
departs today at 11.00a.m. I'll accompany you to the airport of course."  
"Who's that guy?"   
"He's a friend and he still owes me something."  
"Can I trust him?"  
"Yeah, we must leave now."  
"How do we get outta here?"  
"No problem, just follow me..."  
  
They went down the emergency stairs.  
"I've checked this way before, it's save."  
"Sure?"  
"Completly."  
"Who's this guy I'll stay with? What's his occupation?"  
"He's a professor."  
"Where?"  
"Get down!"  
A guy with a machine gun was pointing at them. Marion ran down the steps and through herself behind a container, pulling a  
gun out of her hand-bag.  
Man, this lady knows how to kick ass, Jack thought.  
"Jack, you get down!"  
They heard maschine-fire heading towards them.  
"This way!"  
  
With the last of efforts they reached the airport, it was already 10.45a.m.  
"How do I recognize the professor?"  
"He'll recognize you."  
"Where am I goin'?"  
"Washington D.C., good flight!"  
She nearly jumped into the plane, she was the last passenger to get on.  
"Good morning, Miss Ravenwood."  
"Yeah, a really good morning."  
"Your seat is over there."  
The stewardess pointed at a place next to the window.  
"Thanks."  
She took it and abruptly feared the worst.  
She was going to Washington now, to a professor teaching at the university she persumed.   
In Washington was only one university as far as she could remember.  
And what sort of professor would have a friend like Jack?  
"Oh no!" she signed. It couldn't get any worse.  
The man sitting next to her shot a worried view at her.  
"Forgot something?"  
"Eh, pardon?"  
"My wife always forgets to switch off the iron."  
"Well, half of the mafia's after me an'right now I'm goin' to hide at an ex-ex-lover."  
"Good god!" The man shook his head.  
I guess this conversation is determied.  
Marion watched out of the window, 2 damn hours to get used to the thought to see Indy again. After nine years...  
After a few minutes the stewardesses came around to bring drinks.  
"Madam, what would you like to drink?"  
"A whiskey, please."  
She was longing for something that would make her less nervous. Maybe she'd hide at the Washington airport somewhere.  
And then what, Marion? she asked herself. She had no place where she could go to, maybe to her aunt...  
As the first drops of whiskey reached Marion's tongue, she began to feel a little bit more comfortable.  
  
  
Washington D.C. [12.55pm]  
Indy was at the airport, looking at the approaching planes.  
Jack had called early this morning, saying that a certain Marion Ravenwood faces dangerous problems.  
Indiana had once told Jack about her, now he knew where she lived or -better, where she had lived.  
This time it was him to be angry, not her. And this time she was coming to get his help.  
He smiled to himself. His hands were buried in the pockets of his trousers.  
"Flight No. 2673 from Chicago to Washington has just arrived at the airport." a female voice said throught the intercom.  
After a few minutes the first passengers entered the hall through the gateway, Indy heard children laughing, saw  
persons hugging each other. Well, their welcome wouldn't be so heart-warming.  
Then he saw her. She seemed mixed up, a little tired, but still as beautiful as ever.   
Indy met Marion's gaze, her face didn't change.  
He walked towards her.  
"Hi Marion."  
"Indiana Jones."  
"Long time no see."  
"I know."  
Man, this was icy!  
"Do ya have any luggage?"  
"How should I? I had to pack in seconds."  
"Don't blame me."  
Her eyes went to the ground, she tried to remain calm.  
"I think Jack told you what happened."  
"Yeah, but just a few details. My car's over there."  
"Alright, let's go."  
She went straight into the direction Indy's finger had pointed to a few seconds before.  
"Hey, leading lady, not so fast!"  
"I just don't like public places. I guess they're searching for me."  
"Who's they?"  
"I'll tell you, when we're at your house."  
  
They approched his car, an old Mercedes Benz.  
"I didn't know you like german cars."  
"Well, I fell in love with this one 6 years ago and it's really a good vehicle."  
"I see."  
There was it again, this damn silence, the past was too heavy to speak. Indy hated it, when she wrapped herself up in quiet.  
In the last 20 years he had come to know her cheerful and happy attitude and hated to see her this upset.  
He searched for words to make her a little bit more comfortable.  
"I have prepared a room for you, you can stay as long as you want to."  
Marion looked up from her belly, trying to catch herself.  
"Thanks. I'm not sure yet how long I'll stay with you. Let's see if they come searching for me."  
"What will you do, if they don't? Go back to Chicago?"  
"No, it's too dangerous. I think I'll have to start from zero, somewhere."  
"You're brave."   
She smiled. "Always will be."  
"Why don't you get yourself a nice husband and a few children and settle down in Iowa? Start a farm or something like that?"  
"A husband? Who's supposed to be the lucky one? You?"  
"I'm too old for starting a family."  
"Building a family doesn't depend on age, it depends on courage."  
"Tellin' me I'm not courageous?"  
"Indy, you have never been courageous in the mushy stuff."  
"A family isn't mushy, you need to plan and..."  
"Since when do YOU plan something? Everything comes rushin' to ya!"  
"Agreed, you for example!"  
"I came rushin' to ya? No, my dear, Jack didn't even tell me you're the prof he's sending me to."  
"What'd you done if he'd told ya?"  
"I'd have more time to prepair."  
"Prepair for what? Me?"  
"Sure!? Why did ya ask Jack not to reveal to me that he's sending me to ya? Where you afraid I might say no?"  
"Yeah… You know pretty well that we didn't split up in friendship."  
"We never did seperate in friendship, not nine years ago, not twenty years ago."  
"Seems to be our destiny."  
Marion remained quiet for a few moments, than asked quietly:  
"If it's possible to change destiny?"  
Indy turned his head to face her.  
Their eyes met, she seemed so soft and vulnerable now, although Indy knew that Marion would never give up, no matter what  
happened. That's a thing he liked about her.  
"There it is."  
Marion got out of the car and went to the porch.   
"There hasn't much changed here, although your garden needs a female thumb."  
"Are you volunteering?"  
"Are you kidding?"   
"Ma'am, home sweet home." Indy said with a smile and opened the front door for Marion.  
"Oh, a few new artefacts! Beautiful..."  
"Thanks. It took me quite a time to get'em."  
"You're worse than Abner, really..."  
"Here's your room. Next to it is the bathroom. I promise I won't sing under the shower."  
"How regardful. Where's your chamber?"  
"Downstairs."   
"You'll have kinda long way to rescue me, if I start screaming."  
"I'm fast."  
"I know."  
They started to sneer at each other.  
"Want something to drink?"  
***  
The day passed kinda fast. Indy explained to Marion that Sallah was missing and that he's planning to go to Cairo and search  
for his friend. As soon as the vacation begins.  
They went shopping on Marion's proposal, just to get a few needed things and new clothing...  
Brody came by, they spent the evening together, talking about Marion's possible involvement in the National Museum, if   
she'd decide to stay in Washington.  
"This would be a nice idea, Marcus."  
"Yeah, would give me a chance to do a good job. Thanks for the offer."  
"We are the only family you have", Brody said.   
"True. It's not easy to find real friends."  
Marion glanced over at Indy, who was occupied with his glass of Gin.  
Brody looked on his watch.  
  
"Dear, it's already 11.00pm! Time to go to bed!" he laughed.  
"It was nice to have you here, Marcus. You might come back, if you want."  
"Thanks Marion, and also thanks for the nice cooking."  
"Bye, Indy."  
He walked to the door and closed it behind him.  
  
"Well, I'm also goin' to bed. Leave the dirty dishes to me. I'll clean up tommorrow."  
"Yeah. Good night."  
"Whaz up? You're so quiet."  
"Me? Guess just concerned bout Sallah. I hope it's not too late, when I'll fly to Cairo in three days."  
"It won't be. He's tough, I don't think there has something serious happened."  
"I hope so."  
Marion went upstairs, just about to go into her room.  
"Sweetheart?"  
"Hm?" She turned around.  
"Good night."  
"Good night, man with the hat."  
He smiled softly, drank the rest of the gin and turned the light out.  
***  
It was late morning, when Marion got up.  
Rays of light fell through the curtain, plunging her room into warmth.  
Indy must be at university since a few hours, she didn't hear him leave.  
The house was small but neat. Everywhere hung pictures of ancient drawings, stood artefacts of old cultures.  
Marion felt herself like in a jungle.  
The dishes were still standing on the table, she decided to clean up first and then to take a shower.  
To her own astonishment Indy hadn't asked her about the happenings in Chicago yet.   
She was thankful for his discretion, maybe he'd wait until she threw this theme in by herself.  
After cleaning up, Marion was longing for a refreshing shower.  
***  
Henry Jones sr. had visited the museum early this morning and was now on his way to his son.  
He didn't visit Junior often, honestly just twice a year.   
This was an exception because Marcus had told him about the disappearance of Sallah. Now he was curious, if Junior knew  
something more about it.  
Henry approached the front door and knocked. As nobody opened, he walked slowly around the house and sat on a chair standing on the   
terrace.   
His eyes studyied the garden and how neglected it was. The house itself was in quite a good shape.  
"The terrace door!" he realized. Junior always used to leave it unlocked.  
"As usual!" he exclaimed.  
"Junior? Are you there? Junior!"  
Standing inside the house, he went upstairs, because of hearing a sound inside the bathroom.  
"Junior? Are you in there?" Without knocking he opened the door.  
"Junior!" Henry watched the woman who had turned her back to him and was drying her hair. "No, you're not my son."  
Marion swung around and began to scream. "Who're ya? Get out! Damn peaker!"  
"Where's Junior?"   
"Get out! Or I'll call the police!"  
"You first tell me where's my son."  
"What's the name of your son?"  
"Junior. Henry Jones jun."  
"Indiana?"  
"Ah, that's the name of the dog, his real name's..."  
"Alright, I understood. He's at the university where he's supposed to be."  
"Oh, I forgot..."  
"Give me a second and I'll dress."  
"Alright." Henry kept standing in the bathroom.  
"Ah, you've got to get out, sir."  
"Oh, yeah, right." He looked at the floor, shook his head and got out.   
Marion simply fling herself a bathrobe on and got out.  
"So you're Indy's dad?"  
"Right. What did you do in Junior's bathroom?"  
"I took a shower. By the way, my name's Marion."  
"Nice to meet you!" He took her hand and shook it.  
"Want something to drink?"  
"No, alcohol in the morning and your stomach gets burning."  
Henry took a step forward just to see her face better.  
"I know you."  
"Don't think so, Indy has no pics of me."  
"No, no, I saw you this morning..."  
"Can't be, I slept until 12.00A.M. Sure I'm not anybody else?"  
"Pretty sure. Ah, if I just could remember..."  
"Sure you don't want a drink?"  
Henry had focused his eyes on the ground, Marion was trying to catch his gaze.  
"Ah, now I remember, you were in the newspaper!"  
"Me? For what reason?"  
As she realized that Indy's dad was still unsure, she went downstairs and took the newspaper. It nearly hit her.  
"Mafia Murderer!"  
A picture of her was underneath the headline.   
She slammed her hand before her mouth, trying to keep it from opening and beginning to scream.  
"What's up, Lady?"  
Marion was searching for a hold with the other hand to make sure she didn't collapse.  
"This- this can't be! They're lying!" she yelled.  
Henry came to her side, took a look into the newspaper.   
"You have murdered this poor guy!" 


	4. Love Again

Indy was giving the last lesson for the day- ancient greece.  
"So this is how the Titans fought against the Giagants. Chronos versus Zeus, father versus son.   
You can believe this story if you like to. It's just one of all those how the world was created.  
This's the greek version."  
The bell rang.  
"For tommorrow please read pages 30-45 in your book, equalities of the greek and roman mythology."  
Brody was entering the classroom.  
"Indy, there's an old friend of yours who wants to meet you."  
"Old friend? Sounds a little sarcastic to be honest."  
"You remember Eaton?"  
"How can I forget him?"  
"Now you're sarcastic!"  
  
"Dr. Jones, to make it short, the reason why I'm here is that the ark of the covenant has been stolen."  
"What?!" Both Indy and Marcus rose from their chairs.  
"I thought you have your best men working on it! And now it has been stolen? I really don't get it! Don't you..."  
"Indiana, please", Brody tried to calm him, "How did it happen?"  
"We have no idea, the ark was kept at a secret place in a cave. To get into it you need a code. The door is made of steel  
built to resist even atomic bombs."  
"Maybe one of your own men..."  
"No, that's completly impossible."  
"Why's that so impossible?"  
"Our men are loyal. Actually, our waiter was speaking about strange happenings."  
"Strange happenings? Little green men perhaps? Or Nazis?"  
"No."  
"How long's the ark away by now?"  
"We're not sure, because she's just one of thousand treasures we keep in that cave."  
Indy just shook his head. "Well, we'll know who has stolen the ark as soon as he uses it."  
"What makes you so sure, it was a he who's the thief?"  
"Why should a woman..."  
"I also want to warn you: I guess you still remember the daughter of Mr. Ravenwood?"  
"Marion? Sure, why?"  
"Because she's a murderer! In Chicago she has killed a man who was also searching for the ark. Right now it's said that  
she's staying in Washington, so please, pay attention."  
"Of course... You don't like the Ravenwoods, do you?"   
"As soon as we have new information, we'll send it to you. And if someone can find the ark, it's you."  
"By the way, where's Musgrove?" Brody asked.  
"He's dead. He was killed at the strange happenings I told you about. Good day, Dr. Jones, Dr. Brody!"  
"Indiana, do you...?"  
"No, I don't. Marion would have never killed someone on purpose."  
"I agree, but..."  
"Marcus, I'm goin' home, let's see what she has to tell me."  
  
When he entered his house he heard his dad's voice.  
"Dad?"  
"Junior!"  
As he went into the living-room Indy saw Henry sitting on the couch together with Marion who seemed puzzled.  
"I'm glad you're home, Junior, I wanted to ask you something."  
"Wait, I first have to ask her something."  
"So you know."  
"Don't tell me it's true. They're searching for you!"  
"What do you think? Why should I have killed this guy? It was a friend of mine!"  
"I guess it's time."  
"Time for what?"  
"To reveal what you've been doin' in Chicago. Jack told me he had often seen you at bars and pubs."  
For a few moments she searched for the right words. "Well, I was running my own night-club, but then the mafia bought it because it went kinda good. I was still the chief,  
having to give payments to godfathers to uphold my security."  
"And this guy, Marcello, he was..."  
"He was one of the godfathers. He came to me that evening, we talked a little bit, but then he began askin' me questions  
bout the ark of the covenant."  
"The ark! Damn! Why always the ark?"  
"What's so bad 'bout it?"   
"Tell you later. Go on."  
"As I told him I didn't know where it's stored at, he became angry and attacked me with a knife. That's when Jack showed  
up. I gave Marcello a quick knock with a vase, then we left. That's all."  
"Well, what a story!" Henry sen. said.  
"It's not a story, it's the truth!" Marion yelled.  
She looked at Indy who was watching her. "Do you believe me?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"Junior!"  
"Dad, I know her a lil'bit longer than you do, she's no liar and more than ever no murderer."  
"Well, you must know. I just remind you on Elsa."  
"Dad, that's something else! Why're you here after all? You never come 'round for a visit except it's Chrismas."  
"Marcus told me about Sallah's disappearance."  
"And?" His eyes went wide open.  
"And I... I think I forgot..."  
"Great. However, Marion didn't commit a murder, she's innocent. Okay, dad?"  
"Sure."  
"Indiana, please."  
"Shut up. Dad, promise me. Our lives depend on it!"  
"Alright, alright, son. By the way, she's really a charming lady. How did you meet?" he chirped.  
They looked at each other.  
"That's a very long story..."  
"It begins 20 years ago."  
The phone rang and Indy changed into another room.  
"20 years? Damn, how could you stand my son so long?"  
"Eh, actually I couldn't withstand his charme. He keeps telling me I seduced him."  
"That sounds great. Why didn't you stayed together? Would have kept Junior from a lot of bad women."  
"I was 15 years old when we started our affair. Indy was 27. You see..."  
Henry's mouth fell open. "B-but that's seduction of minors!"  
"That's why we kept it to ourselves. He left, giving me the promise of his return.   
Well, he came back- after 10 years."  
"Didn't you hate him for that?"  
"Oh, damn I did. And sometimes I still do."   
"What do you sometimes still do?" Indy came back.  
"Hate you."  
He seemed a little surprised by her prompt answer.  
"This was Jack. He said they're lookin' for you everywhere. But he'll keep his mouth shut."  
"Glad to hear. Does he think we've killed the guy with the vase?"  
"No. The ark story gets more and more mysterious."  
"What if... no, impossible."  
"What? What, Marion?" Did she know more than she confessed?   
He moved in front of her and looked down.  
"What? What do ya know?" He nearly yelled.  
"You scare me! Calm down! I was-"  
Indy grabbed her by the shoulders, staring at her with wide eyes.  
"Tell me!"  
Marion was trying to get up, pushing him away. "Is everybody gettin' insane?"  
Henry was helpless and surprised by the sudden strength of his son.  
"Junior, let her go!"  
However, Marion wasn't as helpless, she punched Indy hard in attempt to free herself.  
He fell to her knees, touching the wound.  
"I-I'm sorry..."  
Slowly he rose and looked at her. "Ten years ago..." A smile flit over his face.  
"Junior, are you alright? What has gotten into you?"  
"I'm not sure..."  
"What I wanted to say: Maybe the disappearance of Sallah has also something to do with the ark."  
"Could be... You're right! All the persons who got in touch with the ark or saw it are in danger. We've got to hurry  
and get to Cairo."  
"We?"  
"You're comin' with me! You're in danger, don't you realize that?"  
"Sure I do, but since when are you my prince charming?"  
"No discussion 'bout it! I gonna get you a passport and a blonde wig, so you won't be recognized."  
"I'm not goin' with you on a suicide-mission, Jones! Our first trip to find the ark was exciting 'nough!"  
"Has the time in the city weakened you or do you just love complaining?"  
"Know what? I just hate you! You attract the danger like a magnet!"   
"You hate me? You keep tellin' me that, but why do you still stay near me?"  
"Ya're an arrogant, egoistic pig, know that!?"  
Henry kept watching those two argueing, being amused by it.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please..."  
"Shut up!" both yelled at the same time.  
"I'm a pig? Glad to hear, Mrs. Tramp!"  
"Who's been a bum all his life? Gettin' in bed with all the women who crossed your road."  
"Now you're becoming really insulting."  
"That's what you want, isn't it? Gettin' all the buried feelings outta me!"  
"No, I want you to calm down."  
"As far as I remember you always loved me bein' arroused."  
"Dad, would you please get out?!"  
"I guess that's the best idea. Good day you two."  
"Bye, Henry."  
As he had left the house he turned back to Marion.  
"I don't know why I still hide you here."  
She just looked at him, not wanting to argue any more.  
"What do we do now?" she asked quietly.  
"You sometimes really get the hell outta me! I'm gonna get you a passport and a fairy wig. We'll leave a day earlier."  
"Tomorrow."  
"Right. Prepare yourself for the flight, I'll be back in a few hours."  
"Sure."  
When he was about to leave, she added: "I'm sorry."  
Indy left without a word.  
Marion felt guilty.   
She always pushed people away, but Indy wasn't so hard to expel. In some way she was thankful for that.  
  
As Indy came back at 9.00pm, there was no visible sign of Marion.   
"Marion, where're you?"  
There was still no sign of her.  
"Common, I'm not angry anymore."  
Indy persuded that she might sleep already.  
However, he had to speak with her, so he opened the door to her room to see that she was not inside. Her bags were packed.  
"Marion? Damn, where're ya?"  
The next place he went to was the bath room. He searched the whole house, but there was no sign of her. Maybe...  
No, he hoped that the Mafia guys haven't been here, but they would have done damage- or not.  
A lot of scenarios rushed through his mind. She could have run away. But would she leave all her clothing? No.  
Indy was getting nervous. He felt responsible for her, although she could take care of her own.   
Buried memories came back from the depth of his soul, he had always felt responsible for her, because in some way it was  
his fault where she was now.  
No, his mind reminded him, she did know pretty well what she did 20 years ago.  
His eyes watched his hands in which he was still holding Marion's new passport and wig.   
"I should first bring this crap in my room before I'll go lookin' for her."  
His bed-room was filled with the warm light of a single candle.  
Lightening from outside illuminated the room for a few seconds when he saw Marion laying on his bed.  
She must have fallen asleep while waiting for him.  
Light was reflecting on her silken night-goan, her raven hair did fall in curls on her back, making her adorable.   
He wouldn't know how to withstand her if she awakened now, but he had to…  
At the next lightening she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.  
"Hi, I must have fallen asleep."  
"Alright, I-I gonna sleep in your bed."  
"Wait, did it went good today? Is everything arranged?"  
"Yes, our plane leaves at 13.00. I'll tell you everything tommorrow morning. I'm tired."  
"Me too, I'll go in my bed."  
She was getting up slowly, Indy watched every pliant movement she made.  
He grabbed her by the arm before she could pass him standing in the doorway.  
She turned her face to look at him, their lips were close.  
"Marion…"  
"What?"  
"I was worried."  
"How so?"  
"I was lookin for you as I entered the house. You didn't answer my calls."  
"I'm sorry, also for the argument this afternoon."  
"Well, it's okay."  
"However, you deserved it." She said with a grin.  
"Pardon?"  
"I love argueing with you, because you deserve it."  
"You know that you conjure up a new quarrel?"  
"There won't be a time we won't fight each other."  
"So you call it a fight?"  
"Sure I do. We both wanna show each other that we don't depend on each other, although we do in some way."  
"I do not depend on you! Let's get one thing straight!"  
"Who had the medallion of Re? Who saved your life a thousand times? Whose dad teached you?"  
"Whose life did I save? Who did I beware for Belloq and the Nazis?"  
"Belloq's a nice guy, don't say something 'bout him!"  
He stared at her in disbelief. "Glad to hear. Too bad he's dead!"  
Marion gave him a smile, strolling over to him and stood on her tip-toes to reach him. "But he's no comparison to you…" she whisphered.  
His hands slided softly behind her back, pulling her closer.  
"He didn't get everything he wanted…"  
Their lips were only inches away from each other.  
"No, he was very upset as I told him he wasn't the man I loved."  
They kissed passionately, both surprised by the sudden longing they felt.  
Her tongue glided into his mouth, meeting his.  
As the kiss got more and more intense, her hands began to massage his back.  
Indy slowly pulled away, catching for breath, looking at Marion.  
She could feel heat getting up in her, long buried heat.  
As her eyes met his, she tried to remain calm, although her body was burning.  
His lips were about to touch hers once again, when she searched for a last proof that they were doing the right thing.  
"Are you sure we can do this?" she asked throaty.  
His lips caressed her neck, every soft touch was more than an answer.  
She could feel his longing, his excited breath, his rough hands embracing her tender but willing body… 


	5. Time to go

It had been a stormy & wild night, raindrops had refreshed the earth.  
Through the open window came fresh air, mixing up with the dusty one from the night.  
Marion soaked it into her lungs like a dry mush.  
She loved the fresh air of Washington; although it was America's capital, there weren't too many cars and factories.   
Next to her she heard soft breathing, saw the blanket slowly moving up and down.   
His eyes were closed, first rays of light were falling on his sleeping body.  
This morning was so peaceful, she regretted they had to leave in a few hours.  
At least it was them.   
He had changed, being softer and more romantic. She wasn't sure where this had come from- however, she didn't regret it.  
Marion kept watching Indy. They had to get up in a few minutes, a couple of ideas how to wake him went through her mind.  
Her slender fingers began to play with the hair on his chest, curling it up and releasing it. He'd always loved her doing that.  
This time it didn't work, he kept asleep like a stone.  
Now Marion leaned carefully on her elbows, getting with her face close to his and giving him a quick kiss.  
At the moment, when her lips touched his, she felt warm hands grabbing around her body.  
"Good morning, sweetheart."  
"Uhh, you fooled me!" she whispered during their ongoing kiss.  
"That's what I love doin'…"  
His hands gave her back a nice massage.  
They were both entangled into a deep embrace, as somebody knocked on Indy's bed-room door.  
"Indiana, are you there?" It was Brody.  
Marion pulled away in shock, covering her nearly naked body under the blanket, so that only her head and shoulders were visible. "Should I leave?"  
"No." He shook his head. "I'm in here, you can come in now."   
"Good…" Marcus stopped as he realized Marion was laying in bed too. "…morning you two. I hope I didn't disturb you."  
"No." was Indy's reply, but a fast look to the ravenhaired woman told him that she was embarrassed.  
"What has happened?"  
"The police's going from house to house in search for Marion."  
"That's not true!"  
"I'm afraid so…"  
"Where are they now?"  
"Just a few houses away, you better hurry up."   
"Thanks."  
"One good news chases the next! Damn! Where's the wig?"  
"On the shelf. Your passport's there too."  
Marion swung her legs out of the bed, went over to the shelf.  
"Oh, nice name, who am I now?"  
"Your name's Heather O'Duncan. You're from Irland."  
"Can't guess. What am I doin' in the states?"  
"You're here for… for a visit. Everything else, improvise. Alright?"  
"Okay."  
"Other thing: Dress yourself in an unusual way, just that you don't look like Marion."  
He stood behind her, watched how her hands turned the passport.  
"You better get dressed now."  
She turned her head, eyed his also naked body from head to tip-toes.   
"You better get dressed now, too."   
"I'm not in the mood for joking."  
"Neither am I. I'm in my room."  
Somehow Indy was content with how things turned out, but in some way he was nervous, unsure how this adventure may end.   
He had the misgivings it would be no happy end.  
  
Marion was standing in front of the mirror, inspecting the reflextion.  
The new hair colour fitted perfectly to her sun-tanned skin, however, as far as she knew, irish women were pale and looked kinda maidenly, something she even didn't when she was a young girl.  
Damn Jones, she thought, you know me, couldn't you have picked something matching?   
At a sudden she heard voices at the front door- policemen.  
"Hello Dr. Jones, sorry that we disturb you at this time, but we are searching for a woman called Marion Ravenwood. Have you seen her or do you know her?"  
She peaked through the slightly opened door.  
"I do know her, but we have not talked since- well, it must be 10 years."  
"Do you know where she is staying at?"  
"As far as I know she lives in Chicago."  
"Do you live here alone?"  
"No, at this time a friend from Ireland lives here too."  
"Where's he now?"  
"She must be in the bathroom."  
"Would you mind calling her?"  
"Of course not. Heather? Heather, would you please come out, honey?"  
Marion got away from the door, waited a few moments, then left the room.  
"What's up, Indy? Oh, good morning gentlemen!"  
"Good morning, miss…"  
"O'Duncan, Heather O'Duncan. If I may ask, has something serious happened?"  
"No, to appease you, we are just searching for a woman called Marion Ravenwood. Witnesses said they have seen her in Washington. We just wanted to inform you."  
"That's very kind of you to ensure everyone's security by walking around the houses. I'd be glad if we had that security in Ireland, too."  
"There are quite few policemen, true, true. You're not fully irish, are you?"  
"Why are you asking?" Marion realized that Indy was getting nervous.  
"Your hair, it's blonde."  
"Eh, my mother's from Norway."   
"Oh, well, Miss O'Duncan, it was nice to meet you, goodbye, Dr. Jones. If Miss Ravenwood contacts you, please let me know."  
"Sure."  
"Have a nice day, officer!" Marion chirped.  
Indy closed the door and stared at her. "Did ya've to start a conversation with the policeman?"  
"Whaz up, honey? Everything's okay!"  
"But he nearly catched you!"  
"It's not my fault that I have a blonde wig! I had to improvise! You should honour my excuse!"  
"Oh yeah? And you should honour that I hide you here!"  
Marion looked down, searched for the right words. "I don't want to start an arguement with you in the morning. Let's eat and get ready for the flight."  
He watched her leaving for the dining room. Everytime they met he was surprised by her development, seeing her become soft and vulnerable.  
"Are you coming?"  
  
"Josh, this's Rafe. Please call the irish police and check out, if there lives a woman called Heather O'Duncan."  
  
All the time they sat at the table nobody said a word, they kept totally quiet.  
Indy felt guilty, not knowing why. His mind told him to stop the feeling, but he couldn't. Maybe Marion hid something, maybe she knew soemthing he didn't, maybe it was wrong to make love so early.  
"Marion…"  
Her eyes rose from the bottom of the cup of coffee.   
"We should leave now, it's time."  
She nodded.  
"What's wrong? Is there something I should know?"  
"No, I just think I shouldn't have come here."  
"What makes you think that? We've beaten the Nazis, remember, nothing's as worse as that."  
"You make me think so! You always remind me that YOU hide me here, that YOU take care of me! You always pronounce that it's you! What do you want to accomplish by that? I thought you were my friend who'd help me in every situation without asking for any money or other goods. My impression was wrong, you're not the man I left nine years ago."  
Indy was speechless, just meeting her bewildered gaze. "Okay, if you think you'll make it on your own, feel free to leave!"  
Marion got up from her chair. "Listen, I'm thankful that you hide me here, share your house with me, but you don't have to remind me all the time."  
"When did I remind you on that except this morning?"  
"It's not just that. You're so… so… aggressive, tensed. And I have the feeling it's because of me."  
"I'm not mixed up or tensed, you are!"  
"Well, if you're angry cause of the wig, it was a joke, heard me, Jones? A joke!"  
"Let's get one thing strait: I'm not mixed up nor tensed, got it?!"  
"You are! I know you so long and I feel something's not okay with you."  
"You're not my doctor!"  
"If you're telling somebody what's w-"  
"Stop it, Marion, stop it now!" he roared.  
Surprised by his rising voice, she stepped back, looking at him with paniced eyes. "I-I'm upstairs, g-getting ready."  
He took a deep breath, why does it have to be so difficult? Especially with this wildcat at his hands. He felt the age creeping into him bit by bit… and Marion perceiving it.  
For her he wanted to stay as young as he had always been.  
  
As they were sitting in the car, there was tensed silence.  
"I'm sorry."  
"What?" she nearly whispered.  
"I said I'm sorry. I didn't intend to yell."  
"I was just scared, nothing more. I know your temper."  
"So you're not angry?"  
"I was mad at you for 10 years, that's sufficied I think."  
Houses passed by, laughing children ran down the street, she looked for the last time at the shops.   
After another long silence, Marion was curious. "Do you think this hairstyle fits me, Indy?"  
"Don't have luck with blondes."  
"Oh, I guess that explains it."  
"Your black hair looks better."  
"Thanks. Think there hasn't been anybody else with whom you started a relationship three times."  
"Honestly… no. You can be proud of yourself."  
She gave him a triumphant smile. "Besides, your irish friend, is she just a friend?"  
"Or a lover? Why?"  
"Just checking out if I'm allowed to kiss you in public."  
"Keep it for the flight or our arrival in Cairo, then we can celebrate."  
  
The airport was crowded with policemen, but Marion behaved like she had nothing to do with it.  
There he was again: The policeman who had visited them this morning.  
"Hello Miss O'Duncan, are you going home?"  
"No, we're going on an archeologic mission."  
"Yes, Dr.Jones is deeply involved into dusty stuff."  
"If you might excuse us now."  
They went into the building, trying to seem calm.  
"You've done a good job this time, honey."  
"A job? That sounds so serious."  
"It's serious."  
"Don't be nervous cause of this crowd, we have beaten the Nazis together, remember?"  
"Yeah, we have."  
"Luck seems to be on our side."  
"Don't be so optimistic, Heather."  
"Since when are you so damn pessimistic, I just don't get it!? Don't tell me it's because of the mileage."  
"No, this time it's the years."  
They were standing in a row, waiting to ckeck in.  
Marion watched a woman with a baby, but without a husband. She thought about what might have happened to him, when she felt a hand on her back.  
"Heather, come on, it's our turn."  
After some time, they were ready to get into the plane.  
  
"Welcome on your flight from Washington to Cairo. It will last 12 hours. We will serve you two meals during this flight. We wish you a nice stay on our plane."  
"Indy, I feel motioned."  
"So do I. Try to stay calm. We should try to sleep, honey."  
"You're right. I'm a little tired, didn't get much sleep tonight." She said with a smile.  
"Me too." He smiled back. "By the way, why did you wanted to hide yourself when Marcus was about to enter?"  
"I just thought that you don't like to be seen with your ex-lover in bed."  
"It's alright, Marcus knows me."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"He knows what I feel for you."  
She nodded. "I'd love to kiss you." she whispered.  
His lips went close to her ear. "Keep your passion for our stay in Cairo."  
When he looked at her she seemed disappointed.  
  
After they had taken their first meal both fell asleep, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
A few rows behind them a man stopped making notes with the phrase: Have fallen asleep… 


	6. Cairo

Cairo  
"Oh, I have missed this city!" Marion exclaimed.  
"Yeah, reminds me on a lot of nice things."  
"What for example?"  
"The thought of you being dead."  
"Hey! Do you still remember our lil'child?"  
"Sure I do. I hated this ape!"  
"Why?"  
"Cause HE was getting your attention."  
She rolled her eyes. "Children need love."  
"Dr. Jones?" said a beautiful young woman.  
Both Indy and Marion turned around.  
"I have been looking for you."  
"Who are you?"  
"Please come with me!" She took his hand into hers, pulling him with her.  
"Where are we going?"  
Marion followed them slowly. "Now I know why he loves this city!"  
  
They stopped in front of a house, Indy recognized it.  
"Please come in."  
An older woman stood in the door, giving Indy & Marion a warm smile.  
"Hello Fayah."  
"I knew you would come, Indy. And who are you?"  
"Well, I'm Marion Ravenwood. You'll recognize me as soon as I have my black hair back. But Indy insistened in…"  
"We tell you the whole story when we're in."  
  
"So somebody is after you?"  
"Yeah, that's what we think."  
"He talked from the Highest?"  
"Yes, that's the name he used. However, I really know nobody with this name."  
"Sallah told me before he dissapeared, that strange things are happening, a group of foreigners whose language he had never heard before are planning something. They are buying everything they could get for an exhumination."  
"It was a strange language? Marion, are you sure that Marcello's an Italian?"  
"Yeah, pretty sure, although his accent was kinda strange."  
"Fayah, do you know, where Sallah worked before he was missing?"  
"Yes, in the desert in the south of Cairo, it was a two day ride with the horse to get to the exhumination. He didn't come back from his first day of work."  
"I'm going there tomorrow."  
"I'm coming with you!"  
"No, you're staying here with Fayah."  
"And what if something happens to you? I'm not goin' to dig your bones out of the hot desert sand!"  
"Honey, nothing has killed me so far!"  
"Yeah, cause ya had persons who helped you. Remember, WE have beaten the Nazis!"  
"Alright, alright. But no complains!"  
She smiled.  
"You'll do a really good team. By the way, Indy, why haven't you married?"  
"Me? Married? Guess there's no woman who's willing to have such an unsteady life. No…" He shook his head.  
"But Marion, why haven't you married him?"   
"Me? Him? Oh, gosh, no! Ya know, it's always like this: We meet, spend some time together, but then there's a big arguement and we split up. After ten or nine years we meet again and the same story begins again."  
Fayah and Indy laughed.  
"But that means you still have feelings for each other."  
Marion realized Indy stared at her, in attempt to avoid his gaze, she looked down. "You never forget your first love."  
She got up, took the dishes which were standing on the table and went into the kitchen.  
He watched her leaving.  
"Do you love her if I may ask?"  
Indy regarded Fayah with quiet eyes. "Well, she's one of the very special women in my life. I've hurt her once and I'm not sure, if she can fully forgive me."  
Marion stood in the doorframe. "Listen, I'm goin' to bed, I need rest. Good night both of you."  
"Have nice dreams." Was Fayah's reply, who turned her attention back to the man sitting next to her.  
"I guess I'll also go to bed then. See you tomorrow morning, Fayah."  
"Thanks again for coming."  
He nodded.  
His bedroom was next to Marion's; he hoped he could control himself this time, not like the last visit when a strong urge had overpowered him.  
  
She lay awake. The air hadn't cooled down and she felt drops of sweat running down her neck.   
Why must it always be the extremes? Nepal was sucking cold, Cairo was sucking hot. Chicago was nice, warm summers, cool winters, but still nice.  
Her mind travelled back in time, 10 years, same setting, same people, not the same situation. If he comes this time? Anger rose up in her why he was so damn unsensitive. Although Indiana was really lovely this time. He had changed.  
Marion heard the door opening.  
"I have just asked myself if you're coming this time!"  
"I'm sorry, just thought we need to talk."  
"In the middle of the night? Sure you don't mean something else?"  
"Would ya please stop that crap? We really need to talk!"  
"About what? What Fayah said? Never thought you can be sentim-"  
He put his hand on her mouth. "Stop the teasing, Marion."  
She pulled away and gave him an angry look. "Alright, what do you want to talk about?"  
"Bout us!"  
"There'll never be an 'us' and you know it better than me! It was you who left me! Now don't give me those neverforfilling dreams again!"  
"That's what we need to work up!"  
"We've tried it twice- and failed. You know it won't turn out well."  
"But-"  
Her hand began to caress his cheek.   
"We would fight to problems, Marion. I've changed, you have…"  
"We'll see what time brings with it."  
She kissed him softly, but passionate, while moving her hands down his back.  
"We", he said during a breath break, "are a strange couple, don't you think?"  
"You're a quick study, Dr. Jones."  
"I know. And I enjoy studying you."  
…  
  
Marion had wrapped her arms around the pillow. The blanket lay on the floor because of the night's heat. Her tender lips seemed like rose-coloured silk in the moonlight.   
Indy watched the nude a last time, before getting up from the bed.  
"Where are you going?" asked a female voice.  
"I'm doin' what's best for us all."  
"You…!"  
"I'll look for Sallah alone."   
"Then why did you take me on the journey?"  
"Don't you see the desert is dangerous? Scorpios, sandstorms…"  
"The only harm to my life's you!"  
"What do ya mean by that?"  
"Don't you realize that you attract the danger, like me?"  
He began to laugh. "You're only a risk at my self-control."  
"I'm not seductive!"  
"That depends…"  
"On what?"  
"The viewer. You're attractive."  
"Maybe I have been provoking to you as a 15 aged lolita, but not any more."  
"You have been calculated to please me!"  
"Of course! A girl of 15 years!"  
"You have never been a girl like the others! You were a young lady."  
"Maybe to the outside, but you didn't care about my inner self."  
"You're going to reproach me with that until the end of days, won't you?"  
"Have you ever felt such pain? I'm asking myself why I'm still after you…!"  
"Because- you still love me."  
She was speechless for a few moments. "Promise me something."  
He nodded.  
"Come back- in one piece."  
Indy smiled and left the room without another word.  
Damn Jones, Marion thought. He would never settle down and start a family, don't make yourself any illusions. He'll always be a bum, her dad had been right.   
However, Indiana was right when saying that she still loved him.  
And what if something happened to him?   
She was really furious, he used to blame her for seducing him, but in truth, he had her in his hands, more or less.  
  
The moon was still high when Indy left the house.  
The air wasn't as hot and dusty as during the day.  
Few people were on the street, no wonder in the middle of the night.  
He hoped he would find somebody who'd sell him a horse at this time.  
At the end of the road his eye picked up animals and a farmer.  
His only fear was that it might be too late for Sallah.  
  
It was early in the morning when Marion got up.  
Fayah had already prepared breakfast for the two of them.  
"Indy's not here. He-"  
"I know. And I'm glad you did not go with him."  
She nodded in agreement. "For sure he's already in trouble."  
"Sallah told me he always finds a way out."  
"I have saved his butt more than once, trust me."  
  
He had prepared himself well for the two-day trip.  
The raven arab was a fast, but fiercy horse.  
Everything he saw was sand, yellow sand.  
Everything he felt was the hot sun, resting on his shoulders.  
His face was already covered with dust and salt.   
Drops of sweat ran down his neck, wetted his shirt.  
He smelled the leather of his jacket, felt the whip tripping against his hip.  
The horse was gasping for air, but didn't slow down.  
Far at the horizon Indy believed in seeing an oasis.  
However, it would turn into a fata morgana.  
His ears wanted to give him another illusion, someone calling his name.  
Although his mind tried to trick him, he kept his goal: finding Sallah.   
  
The day was long and hot.   
Thirst was Indy's steady companion, but he had to spare his water.  
In quiet he wished to find an oasis where he would rest during the night.  
However, the only things he saw was sand, rocks and the sun.  
He wasn't sure how long he had been riding through the desert already, it felt like days.  
According to his own shadow it must be around afternoon, maybe later. This day would be over in a few hours and he was thankful for that.  
If he does not find an oasis, he would rest near one of the rocks, whose silhouette reminded him on giants.  
A soft wind blow around his face, making the heat less unconfortable.  
He asked himself what Marion was doing at the moment.  
For sure she was furious. Couldn't she understand his concerns?   
The last time they were in Cairo she nearly died; he thought she was dead.  
It was her temper that got her into trouble.   
However, he loved her fiercy attitude in more than one way.  
  
When he had finally decided to rest, his eyelids closed within seconds, so that he could not hear the approaching danger …  
Out of intuition his hand moved down to his whip, but after a little fight the five brigands had no problem with overpowering the single man.  
So Indy was sitting on the ground now, his arms knelt to his back, watching those guys probably discussing about him.  
Their language was strange, maybe with an old dialect, but as far as he could understand it was arabic.  
Then, suddenly their quarrel stopped.  
A tall man was approaching, the chief, as he guessed.  
He turned his attention to Indy.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm just a traveller, trying to find my way through the desert."  
"Don't fool me! Nobody comes here without a cause!"  
"Well, I'm looking for a friend who's missing."  
The chief began to laugh and his men joined in.  
"Stop!" he screamed. "So, who's your friend?"  
"I don't think you know him."  
"Foreigner, you're very arrogant! Watch your tongue! Or I'll cut it!"  
"I'm here because of strange happenings. I'm an archeologist."  
"I see. So you're also responsible for the death of my men!"  
"Wait! What do you mean? I've come here alone, don't you see that?"  
"No, you're one of those guys out there!" His finger pointed in the direction of the south horizon.  
"What sort of men are there? Tell me!"  
"You must know better, you're one of them! You kill your workers if they don't approve!"  
His eyes wided, he hoped, that it was not too late.  
"You will pay for your murdering!"  
"Listen, I'm not one of them! My friend Sallah from Cairo is missing and his wife told me he's believed to work out in the desert."  
"What a nice story. However, your destiny is sealed."  
Suddenly the crowd of men splitted up.  
"What's going on here?" shouted the chief.  
A woman came to his side, putting her finger on his lips.  
As she moved closer to Indy, his heartbeat stood still- Marion!  
She was dressed like an arabic dancer, her raven hair let her seem even more realistic.  
"Who are you?" The tall man grabbed her close to him.  
She evaded his rough and began to dance.  
Luckily she had watched the gogo-girls from her own nightclub dancing.  
She instantly hoped that she would get the attention of those thieves and give herself and Indy a chance to escape.  
Soon the men sat down and followed her movements, began to create a rythm through claps and whistles.  
Indy was getting angry, asked himself why, cause she was trying to free them, or more precisly, she was trying to free him.  
The chances weren't so brilliant, although he could try to loosen his fetters.  
But at the moment something else caught his eye: her dancing abilities.  
Not only she looked fantastic in her transparent hip-pants, but also her pliant movements drove him crazy.  
After minutes of just listening to the 'music', she opened her eyes and looked over to Indy, who stared at her.  
Right in front of Marion sat this big man, also seeming to be delighted with her.  
She stopped and waited for his reaction.  
He got up and looked down into her face.  
"What do you want as payment?"  
Her finger pointed at Indy.   
He began to laugh. "He's our prisoner. You'd only get him, if you spend this night with me!"  
No, don't be this naive! Indy heard himself screaming.  
To his astonishment she nodded.  
The feelings from ten years ago came back, when he saw her 'working' in Patan. He wanted to get up, grab her by the hand and pull her out of this misery.  
Jealousy and anger mixed to the feelings of guilt and helplessness, when she finally entered his tent… 


	7. Meet old friends

"You do not speak, are you unable or unwilling?" he said during kissing her bare shoulder. Marion was disgusted at this man, feeling the touch of his fat fingers and his slimy mouth.  
She sighted deeply to get air into her lungs.  
Now was the time…  
  
Think Jones, think! You must do something to get that foolish girl out of her pity.   
The guy standing next to him stared at the tent and smiled devilishly.   
"Hey!"  
He turned his attention to Indy.  
At that moment he had gotten to his feet and punched the thief with his head.  
Nobody had taken notice of this little struggle, so that Indy could hide behind a palm, trying to rub his fetters off.  
  
Marion was occupied not to vomit, when her hand moved inside her pants and pulled out a gun.  
"You get your dirty hands off me!" she shouted.  
He began to laugh, but followed her order when he saw the weapon.  
"Get out of the tent."  
  
Indy was about to get inside the tent from behind, when he heard steps at the entrance.  
The chief was coming outside, Marion right behind him with a gun in her hand.  
Maybe she wasn't as naive as he had thought her to be.   
  
"So where's your friend? Guess my people have killed him! Which is also going to be your destiny! After I have raped you!" his laugh was evil.  
"Don't get any closer or I'll kill'im!" The gun was pointed at his head.  
"Face it chick, he is dead!" his hand moved towards Marion's face when she heard a familiar whip.  
"Where have you been, Jones? Always waiting for the last second? And why the hell can't you wait for my plan?"  
"You can thank me later, honey."  
Slowly she walked backwards, never losing sight of her target. "Thank you? You'll have to thank me."  
"Run! Just run, no matter what happens to me."  
"No, I'll ride, no matter what happens to you."   
"Go!"  
She dissappeared.  
"Now to you, you bastard!"  
"What will you do to me?"  
Indy pointed his gun at the chief- and fired. "I'm tired…"  
The other brigands were too frightened to go after him or challenge him.  
  
Marion sat on one of the horses, waiting for him to come.  
"I told you…!"  
"Yeah, you told me you'd make it alone. My feeling told me you would not."  
"Listen, I am thankful, but…"  
"What? Please say it again."  
"Thank you. I owe you something. But never do something like this again."  
"Why? I saved your butt."  
"But you nearly had to sleep with this guy."  
"Really think I would have done that? Were you jealous?"  
He didn't give an answer to her teasing.  
"Well, you really know how to show a lady a nice time."  
He began to laugh. "You said that to me before!"  
"Yeah, after you did burn my inn!"  
"What I'd give now for an inn, a bed and a warm place to sleep."  
"I can't provide you with an inn or a bed, but with a warm place."  
"Too good for me…"  
  
They fell asleep within seconds.  
  
"Hm…" Marion slowly opened her eyes. She saw a beautiful dawn, feeling the first warm sunbeams touching her face.   
Indy was already awake, regarding her.  
"Hi", she whispered.  
"Good morning."  
"What a night…"  
"Get up, we have no time to lose."  
"Alright, alright. I can eat during the ride. Hopefully we'll find a ride-in."  
"Actually I'm not in my best mood today, so would ya please keep your jokes for later!?"  
She rosed her eyebrow and mounted the horse.  
  
"The horses are nervous, Indy."  
"Yeah. No good sign."  
"Just wanna know why." She turned around, but just saw sand. "How do you recognize a sandstorm?"  
"What?"  
"A sandstorm! How do you…"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Just curious."  
Indy turned his head around to see the nord horizon. His eyes went wide open.  
"Don't tell me…"  
"Hurry, Marion! Hurry! We need a place to hide!"  
He had never been in a sandstorm before and he hoped this time wouldn't be an exception.  
His hope died.  
After seconds they felt the first grains of sand on their skin and in their eyes.  
"Indy, I don't see anything!"  
"I know. Close your eyes, try to go on."  
The fiercy arabs began to shy, Marion tried to keep her's from bolting, but it had no use.  
"You stupid animal, will ya…" but with a sudden movement it throw her out of the saddle.  
Indy had heard her shriek and now tried to get her on his horse. But his horse also began to bolt and finally unseated him.  
Marion grabbed him by the arm and took him with her through the sandstorm.  
The sand was everywhere, she felt it rubbing inside her clothes, in her hair and mouth. If only…  
  
After hours it was over, glas was made out of sand, now Marion knew why.  
It felt like her hands were bleeding out of a thousand cuts.  
As she opened her eyes, she had to rub them free from the grains.  
Nearly her whole body was covered with sand, as was Indy's.  
The only visible parts were his head and his hand holding his whip.  
"Hey, looks like it's over."  
"Was about time. I feel like the sandman tried to kill me."  
"Oh my god!" she exclaimed.  
"What now?" He turned his head around. "Ma, what's that?!" A few metres before them extended a big ruin, where men were working to rebuilt it.  
"This must be the exhumination Fayah told us about. We have to get there."  
"Wait. There might be traps."  
"Aren't you interested in knowing who has captured all the workers?"  
"Of course I am, but I don't want to be killed before revealing the mistery."  
"All you archeologists and tomb raiders!"  
"Listen, what you did last night was your job, but this's mine! Don't interfere."  
"So what's your plan, expert?"  
"We go nearer and take a closer look."  
"Whatever you say."   
"Aaahhh." He was trying to get up, but wrapped his arms around his left leg in pain.  
"What's wrong?"  
"M-must have broken my leg when fallin' down from the horse." Avoiding the ache he tried to get up.  
"Take my arm."  
"Where're we goin?"  
"To the exhumination."  
"Are you crazy?"  
"No, you can chose: die in the desert or try your chances with those guys."  
"What a choice!"  
  
As they entered the arenal of the ruin, waiters came towards them- with guns targeted at them.  
"Don't shoot, we are americans! He needs help. Please!"  
They did not answer, but made signs to follow.  
  
When they passed the working men, Indy regarded everybody, to his disapointment Sallah was not among them.   
  
The palace was astounding, made of ivory pillars and marble ceiling.  
The fire burning in the golden lamps flooded the hall with light.  
Indy was reminded on an old egyptian temple, only the hieroglyphs were missing.  
In his left leg he felt aching pain.  
  
Marion knew she was nervous.   
Nobody said a word, a deathly silence.  
These guys standing at the wall in their black garments, stared at them.  
They reminded her on the reaper or Death himself without a scythe.  
  
Suddenly the waiters stopped and left.  
All her senses were set on alert.  
It felt like Indy was getting heavier and heavier by the time, maybe he was about to faint, although she instantly hoped he would not.  
Apparently he had to fight pain.  
The black dressed men slowly stepped forward and built a circle around them.  
Indy's hand went to his gun.  
"You are witnesses."  
Marion was pale of fear.   
"Pardon?"  
"You have seen the ark of the covenant."  
"Yeah, we have."  
"Dr. Henry Jones jun. and Marion Ravenwood."  
They were stunned for a moment. "How do you…"  
"We wanted you to come."  
"Wanted? We came here because a friend is missing! And you have something to do with it! By the way, who's we?"  
He unveiled his face.  
It hit him, Indy was shocked. "Himmler, weren't you supposed to be dead?"  
"Yes, but weren't you supposed to be dead more than a thousand times?"  
He did not answer.  
"Take care of his leg, then bring them both into the dungeon."  
"What will you do to us?" Marion shouted.  
"We have many ways, Fraeulein."  
They were seperated from each other.  
  
This feeling of soft skin laying by his side, warm wind carressing his face, sharing one bed, one house, one life.  
No more running over the globe like a bum.  
Seeing the sun rise and fall, getting old.  
Finding hold.  
Finding love.  
Finding peace.  
He smiled at himself.  
Slowly he opened his eyes-  
To realize all this was only a dream.  
There was pain in his leg, he was alone.  
The room was enlighted by a lamp, his bed had curtains hanging before it.  
This wasn't a dungeon. If so, it was the best he had ever been to.  
One question filled his head: Where was Marion?  
There was no sign of her, although the room was pretty big and included another bed. Somebody rose from it.  
"Hello Henry."  
THIS VOICE! He hadn't heard it in years.  
"Who's there?"  
"I see, you reject bad memories." The man got up and removed the curtain.  
"ABNER!"  
"It's nice to see you, Henry. At least in one way."  
He felt his heart beating up to his throat. "I-I don't know what to say…"  
"I think so. How did you get here?"  
"W- I was looking for a friend who's missing."  
"Who's we?" He moved closer to Indy. "Is Marion with you?"  
"Yes."  
"Where's she now?"  
"I have no idea. We were seperated."  
"Still know how to ruin her life, hm?"  
"Please Abner, I've had that argument with her over and over."  
"Well, she's my girl."  
He tried to change the subject. "How long have you been here?"  
"For five months. They bring everybody here who has something to do with the ark of the covenant."  
"Why you? You were just looking for it."  
"True, but I've found the medallion of Re. Why do they want you here?"  
"Well, I discovered the ark and saw it in action."  
The old man's eyes wided. "Is that true? And you survived?"  
"Well, I knew that you're not allowed to face the power of God."  
"What do they want from my daughter?"  
"She was with me."  
"Poor girl…"  
"What you can say! You left her without a penny in Nepal."  
"Don't blame me for ruining her life! I had to leave her."  
"Why?" he shouted.  
"Because she was in danger!"  
"And Nepal's no danger? She had to work in an inn, earn her living by working as a …"  
"A what?"  
"Never mind."  
"Do You know what you have done to her?"  
"Yes, I know! You don't have to remind me."  
"I wonder why she didn't ignore you. She hated you!"  
"She owned the medallion I needed for finding the ark. And cause of some twists we finally became partners."  
"Leave the details, son of a bitch! She's twelve years younger than you!"  
"We've had this argument already, Abner."  
"Maybe a refreshment can help us both!"  
"I would not have expected our reunion ends in an argument."  
"As an archeologist you have to expect the unexpectable."  
"Maybe we should concentrate on finding Marion instead of quarreling about her."  
He nodded. "I have been in this dungeon for 5 months now, Indy, and trust me, there is no way out."  
"I'll find one, I always do." He knocked on the door.  
Abner stood behind him in disbelief.  
A guard opened.  
"Hi!" Indy just said. "Maybe you can help me."  
"I do not think so, Herr Jones."  
"My girlfriend must be here, somewhere. I have to give her something. Her life depends on it."  
"And what exactly should that be?"  
"Uh- some pills."  
The guard began to smile. "You want to get to her? Well…" He turned- and stroke him badly in the stomach.  
Indy felt sudden pain throughout his body, but gave the guard a knock in his face. Their fight lasted a few minutes before the Nazi fell to the ground.  
"C'mon Abner!"  
"Where did you learn that?"  
"From your daughter, now come."  
"You don't expect me to trust you, do you?"  
"Would you please move on or should I throw you over my shoulder?"  
"On my way."  
  
The only weapon they had was the gun from the guard, but Indy wanted his whip back.  
There weren't many cells and most of them were empty.  
He peaked around a corner and saw how three germans brought Marion into a dungeon.  
"You get your hands off me, you dirty bastards!" She tried to lose the grip without success; instead, a guard throw her to the ground.  
"When the americans find out about this, you'll be dead!"  
Two of them took her by the arm and went into the cell, the third one stood outside and waited.  
Suddenly there were desperate screams coming from Marion. "NO, LET GO!!!!!"  
"What are they doing to her?" Abner whispered.  
"Be quiet!"  
The other SS-officer had heard voices and moved in Indy's and Abner's direction.  
"Damn!"  
When he was about to turn around the corner, he gave him a knock with the gun, so that he collapsed.  
"Do you really have to kill everybody, Henry?"  
"Would you please shut up? Here, hope you can handle a gun."  
Indy took the machine-gun from the guard.  
Marion's screams hadn't stopped, he wondered how her father could stay so calm.  
Quietly he entered the cell, saw the two guys leaning over her.  
"Hey boys!" he shouted to get their attention.  
"Verdammt!!" they twirled around, trying to load their weapons; however, Indy was faster and shot one of them.  
The other one stood still.   
"Stay where you are or you're with your friend!"   
He took the keys from him and gave Marion a hand.  
"C'mon honey."  
"I need a weapon; Give me yours!" The guard handed it to her.  
They moved outside and locked the door.  
She threw her arms around him in relief. "I thought they'd killed you!"  
"Nobody will ever."  
When she opened her eyes she froze to a pillar of salt.   
"Hey little darling."  
"No- NO, t-this can't be! Y-you died…!"   
Slowly, very slowly she went over to him, still unable to accept it was her father standing before her.   
"I'd thought I'd never see you again." He kissed her softly on the forehead.  
"How did you survive?"  
"I'll tell you later, better we get out off here as soon as possible."  
"You are going nowhere", came the voice from Himmler. "Fesselt sie und sperrt sie wieder ein!" [get them and throw them into the dungeon again.]  
Six guards armed their weapons and moved towards them.  
Abner shot a view over to Indy, Marion to her dad. Both nodded.  
"RUN!"  
As fast as they could they ran down the paths they'd come from.  
"Dad, don't hesitate to shoot one of them!"  
"I should kill somebody?"  
"If he is willing to kill you!?"  
"You can chat later!"  
Before them lay another corner.  
"STOP!" Indy suddenly screamed.   
"What now? It's a douzen versus three."  
"I can see that by myself, Abner."  
"Maybe you should surrender, Dr. Jones."  
"What if I won't?"  
"Then you'll have to face the consequences."  
"It's always the same with you Krauts!" He was about to arm his weapon when Marion put a hand on the machine-gun. "They won't kill us." She whispered.   
He gave her a puzzled look. "Alright, Himmler." He threw the weapon to the ground.  
"Very wise to listen to her."  
Three guards went forward to disarm father and daughter, when Indy grabbed Abner's gun and shot the three approaching men, Marion was stunned for seconds, but armed and fired in the direction of Himmler and his guys.  
Abner tried to get to a weapon, but had to duck when the Germans opened fire.  
Marion felt like she had to slap Indy.  
How could he be so foolish and attack 12 soldiers? She tried to fight her anger, when she saw a bullett hitting her father.  
"NO!" she hastened in his direction, holding him, when tears ran down her face.  
"Dad, dad, please hold on! Don't leave me. Listen! Don't leave me."  
"Marion, honey…"  
Indy saw her squatting over her dad, understanding what has happened.  
He rose his hands to demonstrate their defeat.  
"We surrender."  
Some guards led him to Himmler.  
"Bring him to the brig."  
Then the German went over to Marion.   
"Fraeulein, please get up."  
She was furious. "You killed my father, you damn bastards!"  
He placed a hand on her shoulder. "We do what we can for your father. But reconsider: Who caused your father's death?"  
Another soldier grabbed her by the arm.  
When she was gone, Himmler placed his finger at Abner's neck.  
"Dummer Jones!" [stupid jones]  
A guard approached him. "Sir, we are ready for his revival."  
"Good, the French man should give us some information about the ark. Begin. And take Mr. Ravenwood to the chamber." 


	8. Down in the Dungeon

When Marion opened her eyes, they were still wet from her tears.  
She didn't know where she was or how she got here, but it was warm.  
Slowly she rose from her bed and took a look around. There were several other beds, on one lay somebody.  
When she removed the curtain, her heart nearly stopped beating.   
"This can't be! He died."  
Out of curiousity she softly placed a hand on his face.  
Suddenly he opened his eyes.  
"Qu'est-ce qui… ? Ah, I should have recognized your soft touch, Marion."  
"René, I- I… You died."  
"Oui, I thought so too. Where am I?"  
"Close to Cairo. I persume you have been resurrected by the Nazis as well."  
"Nazis? Resurrected? What are you talking about, cherie?"  
"It's hard to believe."  
"What has happened to you? You have cried. -Jones."  
She nodded.  
"Still doesn't know how to handle such a beautiful woman." He placed a finger on her face.  
Marion couldn't withstand his charm, he was such a romantic and tender person. She'd always asked herself if all French were like Belloq.  
Suddenly there was sound from the door, some guards brought Indy into this brig.  
He was about to regain consciousness.  
"Hm, Marion…?" His eyes slowly opened just to receive a slap from her.  
"I'm goin' to knock you to sleep 'gain!"  
Before she could give him another punch, he hold her by the arms. "What the heck's wrong with you?" He saw hurt in her wet eyes.  
"You still ask? Who started this dumb attack 'gainst the Germans that killed my father?"  
"Who says he's dead? Maybe…" She didn't let him finish the sentence and slammed her hands on the edge of his bed.  
"You killed him once, why another time? Why?" Tears ran over her face.  
"You never change, Jones." It was René.  
"Belloq… what the…"  
The French pulled Marion softly away. "What a nice reunion, Dr.Jones."  
"How…"  
"I hoped you could give me some answers."  
"Well, Belloq, as far as I can understand, the Germans have rebuilt this little dungeon for some revival."  
"The Germans?"  
"Yeah, to be exactly, the SS, Hitler's secret police."  
"They are still searching for relicts."  
"During your absence they lost the war."  
"War? There was a war? Which year do we have?"  
"1946. Yeah, there was a second World War. It ended last year, but it seems like they are planning to start it again."  
"What do they need me for?"  
"I dunno. Has something to do with the ark of the covenant."  
"Very interesting."  
Marion came back, her tears seemed to have dryed.  
"Listen, I'm sorry, but…"  
"Keep your excuses for yourself. As soon as we get outta here, I grab my gear and you'll never hear from me again!"  
"They'll resurrect him, be sure!"  
"What do you want from me? Should I throw myself in your arms and let my tears be dryed by you?"  
René watch her moving around Indy's bed. "Such an adorable woman…"  
Both Indy and Marion stared at Belloq.  
A smile enlightened her face. "When Americans get horny, French get passionate."  
"What do ya wanna say with that?"  
Now René's face enlightened with a smile. "Peut-être you have French ancestors."  
Indy felt like a fool. Marion was mad at him, more than mad, furious- and right now she was flirting with his biggest enemy ever. He really felt like a fool.  
And he deserved it.  
The door opened. Himmler himself payed them a visit. "I see you are in nice company, Monsieur Belloq."  
"Oui, would you please tell me who you are?"  
"Oh, I would have guessed Dr. Jones told you. Well, my name is Himmler, I'm the leader of the German secret police, SS."  
"Of course you are. I remember your name. Mr Toht mentioned you."  
"He is not worth to be resurrected. Please follow me."  
"I would love to take Miss Ravenwood with me? I think I'm a better protecter than the other monsieur in this room."  
"I'm afraid not. However, be sure: We will guarantee for her savety."  
He nooded. "Adieu, Marion." He gave her a kiss on the hand.  
When they were gone, Indiana got up from the bed.  
"Disappointed?"  
"Bout what?"  
"He didn't take ya with 'im."  
"At least he tried. More than I can recall from you!"  
"What are you mad bout? They have some sort of resurrection machine. They'll revive your dad too, if he's really dead."  
"IF HE'S REALLY DEAD?" She screamed. "HOW OFTEN DO YOU CONSIDER TO KILL 'IM?"  
"Would you please calm down? Your temper won't help us here!"  
"WATCH OUT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING, MISTER! The guy you're just talking bout is my dad! And you're speaking from death as it's getting up in the morning!"  
"Marion, please."  
"No, I won't shut up this time!" She pointed with the finger at him. "You've never known who bad you hurt Abner 20 years back! It was worse for him than for me!"  
"And we are getting there again…"  
"Yeah, we're gettin there again! Do you hold some sort of grudge against the Ravenwoods or what?"  
"You know why I left. It was better that way."  
"Cause you're a bum, not willing to face some sort of responsibility!"  
"OF COURSE YOU'RE RIGHT! YOU ALWAYS ARE!"  
"Could you once in a lifetime admit you've made a mistake and you're sorry for it?"  
"How often did I tell you I'm sorry."  
"Apparently it was not enough."  
"What should I do? Fall on my knees and beg you pardon?"  
"Would be a start."  
He rolled his eyes. "Listen, if you'd know me like all my friends do, you knew how sorry I felt."  
"Maybe you never saw me as a friend."  
"Then what else?"  
"Just a lover. Or some sort of Lolita."  
"There we go again."  
"No, no…" She shook her head. "Please, this one time. Let us face our problems."  
"Okay, alright, guess we have the time."  
"There: You always have to check if there's time for me."  
"No, this wasn't meant like that. Just wanna get outta here."  
"So do I."  
"Well, first problem is?"  
"Am I just some sort of fill in or a real love?"  
"How could you ever think you're a fill in? Did I ever give you the feeling?"  
"Maybe this is ridiculous."  
"No, it's not. Anyway, you started it."  
"Alright… maybe sometimes, you are so… so…"  
"So what?"  
"You forget our dates, you are always occupied with your job, you stand me up, whatever."  
"Yeah, and I always apologize."  
"That's not enough. You think you can excuse yourself for everything. Some things need to be handled with care."  
"Like what?"  
"You just love to be the center of everything, it's the most important thing for you! Without you the museum is nothing, without you Marcus is nothing, without you I am nothing. That's what you think!"  
"That's ludicrous!"  
"No, doc, it's not! You say sorry and everybody forgives you 'cause you know they depend on you."  
"what should I do, I have a really- well, exhausting job."  
"Exhausting for whom? Your little billy?"  
"What are you, jealous?"  
"Up to my bones."  
"Listen, Marion. I have ever been a lone wolf. My dad early took me with him to digs, Mom died when I was still a little kid. There was never a real family for me, who cared and asked how was your day. Maybe that's why I drown in work, have one affair after another." He touched her softly on the cheek. "My family consists of Marcus."  
"Yeah, and some sort of relatives spred all over the world like Sallah, little Short Round, me."  
"I really have a big family, eh?"  
"As long as you still have 'em, you're never gonna be alone. And with your dad… Things can only get better."  
He gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.   
"You're once again the center of attention…" she said with a smile playing on her lips.  
"True, we changed the subject from your problems to my problems… any problems with that, honey?"  
"No, I'm used to it, thanks."  
Indy whispered, "What do you think, when is Belloq goin to return?"  
"Hm", her hand played with his shirt, "never I hope."  
Their lips met for a hungry kiss, one, that only tempted the appetite.  
"You're playin with him like with a toy."  
"Of course", she said under breath, "women also want a little joy in life."  
"I see. Let me give you that joy."  
Before her thoughts drifted into nasty regions, a last one hit her mind. That man now laying on the top of her and giving her all pleasures with his mouth, he had changed.  
  
Some time later Marion awoke by a sound coming from the door. Indy still slept next to her.   
The room was dimmly lighted and all she could see were two figures standing in the doorframe. Then they were being pushed inside.  
When they got closer she recognized one of them: Her father! Yes, he was alive, but how…?  
The other man… it was Sallah! So he was also alive.  
"Dad! Sallah! I'm so glad to see you!!"  
She began to tickle Indy at a very sensitive spot: His ear. "Wake up!"   
After being sure that he was awake by now, she got up and hugged them. They seemed puzzled, nearly shocked.  
"What's up with you two?"  
Finally Abner found the strength to speak.   
"I-I was dead, Marion. Suddenly I awoke and then… there were corpses next to me."  
"Corpses?" It was Indy. He went over to Sallah and greeted his friend.  
"Yes… They are reviving the whole SS I guess."  
"But that means… if they can revive everybody as often as they like, then they would be unbeatable."  
"An army of thousands…" Marion thought. "Are they reviving you via the ark?"  
"Yes."  
"But what do they need you for, dad?"  
"I helped them to control it."  
Both his daughter and Indy looked shocked. "So you helped those idiots?"  
"I had to."  
"No Abner, everybody has a choice! What would they have done if you didn't help 'em?"  
"They warned me, they would bring my daughter here. Looks like it happened nevertheless."  
"We have to get into the storage room and destroy the ark."  
"Marion!" Indy was surprised by her sudden outburst.  
"I know Jones. You hate to destroy archeological artefacts, make an exaption this time, all right?"  
Her father joined their argument. "No. We won't destroy something so valuable. Are you crazy?"  
"No Dad, I'm not, do you see another way? We haven't even been into that storage room and have no idea on how to get the ark outta there."  
"The Nazis have an airport very close to this dig. We might be able to fly it out."  
"So everybody's against me? Fine."  
"I think we outnumbered you, Ma. We should find a way outta this cell."  
She gave Indy and amused look at the use of that nickname. "Heard it right? Ya just called me Ma? Who am I? Some egyptian goddess?"  
He chuckled. "Yeah. Maybe you could use some of your supernatural power to get us outta here?" [han solo said the same in ROTJ]  
She gave him a grin. Her father eyed them during their teasing.  
"No, really, I tell you… I want that stupid thing destroyed."  
"Darling, I see you are a little mixed up, but…"  
"Dad, I'm NOT mixed up. I simply want to lead a happy life!"  
Suddenly the door opened and Belloq entered.  
"Cherie… I came to take you. The Germans finally allowed me to free you."  
He kissed her hand.  
"Really? I'm pleased… René."  
"I want you to attend the biggest revival of all."  
She gave him a pleasant smile. Before she left she said to the others: "Bye, bye, buddies."  
Indy didn't seem to be lucky about that twist.  
"Who was that?"  
"An old friend of mine, Abner."  
"Looks like Marion is quite famous among the archeologists."  
"Belloq isn't an archeologist, he's a tomb raider."  
"Jones is jealous…" The old Ravenwood smiled.  
Sallah watched Indy carefully, but then he went over to his friend and hugged him. "It's good to see you, Indy!"  
"I'm glad to see you, Sallah. Your wife was worried. She sent me a telegramm that you are missing."  
"Jones, you are a real friend!"  
"The biggest revival of all… what did Belloq mean by that?" Abner was confused.  
"Oh, I think I know who that is. The Nazi leader himself."  
  
Marion and René went through the corridors until they arrived at a big, ironed door. Guards in black were standing at the entrance.  
She thought that Belloq must have quite a crush on her, if he showed her the way to the storage room of the ark.  
They entered and her breathing stopped for mere seconds.  
This was a huge hall with Nazi emblems hanging everywhere. A large stairway led to a higher area where Himmler was standing with his treasure.  
Many officers were in this hall, having guns in their hands.  
It was a complete silence. Nobody dared to speak.   
Marion could see that Himmler was holding something in his hands which looked like a vase. Then he began in German:  
"Countrymen, here are the ashes of our real leader. He founded the 1000 years old empire. And now we have gathered here to celebrate his resurrection."  
The speech lasted on and Marion asked herself what that guy was talking about. She didn't understand a word and the strange gestures didn't help much either.  
Then a humming began.  
Himmler moved over to the ark and held the vase next to it.  
When he was about to open it, Marion remembered Indy's words not to watch the power of God; therefore, she turned away.  
René didn't realize that and continued staring.  
Suddenly a warming breeze hit her face, followed by a beam of light.   
Then nothing happened.   
A fast glance over to Belloq told her that he was impatient. He awaited something. His hands were clenched to fists and he trembled. His eyes were focussed on the happenings going on at the top of the stairs.  
She was curious; nevertheless, she had to look away… Fight it, Marion, fight it!  
You could have heard a needle fall to the ground now…  
A scratching sound cut the silence.  
A sigh came from Belloq.  
A scream followed. "You Frenchman, you are worth nothing!"  
She dared to look up. Himmler was furious. That vase was still in his hands.  
"Why didn't it work?"  
"I'm sorry, I don't know why."  
"Why didn't the resurrection of our Fuehrer work? You are a fault! Bring Jones here!"  
"He won't help you."  
"Oh, I think he will."  
Marion froze under the evil grin of Himmler.  
  
After some time Indy arrived with Sallah and Abner.  
He looked at her questioning.  
Then Himmler's voice chimed through the hall.  
"Dr. Jones, we need you here."  
"What should a German idiot want from me?"  
The man smiled. "Your insults won't easen the situation. I want you to revive Hitler, our Fuehrer!"   
At the name of their leader the other Germans began to applaude.  
"I won't do that!"  
Himmler came down the stairs to give Indy an evil eye.  
"So you won't?"  
"No, never."  
"Maybe I can change your opinion."  
"How?" He barked.  
The SS officer took a gun from his belt. Then he slowly went over to Marion and pulled her close to him, arming at her head.  
She was helpless.  
Indy and Abner draw near to Himmler, but were held back by soldiers.  
"So Mr.Jones, I think you should reconsider."  
He gulped. "Wait, wait."  
"I'm going to shoot your girlfriend. If you still refuse to resurrect my Fuehrer, then she will be dead. If you revive him, then you will be allowed to also revive her."  
Marion made 'no' with her head. "Don't Jones! Don't let them resurrect that German monster!"  
Abner was too shaken up to say something.  
Drops of sweat ran down Indy's head.  
Marion felt how she began to tremble from inside. The cold steal at her face frightened her.  
Then there was a sudden sound which cut the growing silence.  
First, it was a simple 'click', followed by an ear-cutting sound.  
Indy saw how Marion sank to the ground, blood running out of a wound in her head. 


End file.
